Digital cameras have become more prevalent and are commonly used both to capture single frames and for capturing full motion video. Such cameras employ different types of sensors to capture images and to store the images to memory. Some types of sensors transmit data as a series of scan lines to be written to memory. For example, CMOS sensors comprise a two-dimensional array of sensor elements where each row of the array is a scan line. Images are captured by reading each scan line in succession. However, because the scan lines are not all read simultaneously, the data read from the first scan line is data from a different moment in time than data read from the next scan line read, and so forth. For images of scenes with little or no movement, such a time delay in reading each of the scan lines has little or no impact on the resulting image. However, if an image of a scene includes an object that is moving through the scene quickly, during the time delay (Δt) between capturing the data from the first scan line and the last scan line, the object may have moved a noticeable distance. Thus, the resulting image will include image data captured when the object is at its initial position at time, t1=0, and each successive scan line will capture the object after it has moved a small amount until the last scan line is captured at time, tn=Δt. For objects moving sufficiently quickly, the change in position from t1 to tn may be substantial and, thus, the object may appear distorted.